Get Well Soon
by Eyeless Zack
Summary: -Oneshot- 2D's hurt and Noodle takes him to the hospital, where after a night they tell each other how they feel.


Get Well Soon -One Shot-

Noodle X 2D

-Hospital Room-

2D laid there sleeping, he hadn't woken from it ever since the accident, Noodle was with him for she was the one who found him crumpled, like a scrapped song sheet, at the bottom of the stairs, He had tripped and fell down them, landing right in front of Noodle who was eating her namesake.

-Partial Noodle POV-

"Oh 2D-San, I hope you wake soon" Noodle said softly as she stroked the vocalist's blue hair soothingly, thinking back she always preferred 2D to Murdoc because even after all the time she had spent with them, Murdoc still creeped her out like that weird uncle that every family had, Russel was defiantly the Big Brother of her band family dynamic, Noodle softly chuckled, but then who was 2D he wasn't the Father nor Grandfather. A smile darted across her face as she knew who 2D was he wasn't the Brother, Uncle nor Father, because 2D was 2D, at that moment Noodle realised why she could not place him into any family spot was because the love she felt for him was more then the love she felt for the other members of her little family. Blushing like mad Noodle decided to sleep but as there were no empty beds around she lifted her small frame up and into the only bed there 2D's, she quickly fell asleep and for the first time since the El Mañana Incident she had no nightmares.

-The next morning-

When Noodle work up she found that 2D had wrapped his arm around her and had pulled her close to him, nuzzling even closer to him she soon fell back to sleep with her lips curled up into a small smile.

-2D POV-

"My head hurts more then normal" I thought as I awoke but as feeling crept back into my limbs the pain I felt in my head was the least of my worries for seemingly every part of my ached, when I allowed my eyes to open I could tell right away that I was not at HQ everything was too clean and I could also feel a familial body curled up next to me, I sighed internally "Noodle is hugging me again" then as my few brain cells ticked over I had a certain part off me wake up but as I tried to keep it away from her I heard her say in that cute she does when she just wakes up "2D-san stay" even in her sleep she used honorifics "Okay Noods I will" I whispered back, thinking back I was used to Noodle being this close to me, every time we watched a movie she would sit next to me and ninja some popcorn from me and if the film scared her, she would wiggle herself closer to me and heck I comforted her till she regained herself, well I love her and not in a platonic way but could never tell her, heck I don't even know how she feels about me.

-Satellite POV-

In the silent room 2D was looking down at the sleeping form of Noodle, who was still holding onto 2D's top, as he ran his fingers over her silky hair a smile snaked its way across 2Ds' crooked face that grew bigger when Noodle lazily opened her eyes and looked at 2D giving him a small smile

"Morning Noods well I think its morning" 2D said as he lifted himself into a sitting position dragging Noodle along with him

"Ohayou 2D-San" Noodle said before she realised he was awake "yokatta you're awake are you okay" she asked as she quickly checked his face for any blood

"Yeah feel like I've fallen down a big set of stairs...Twice" 2D joked unawake of how close he was to the truth

"You did once not twice" Noodle told him

"Brain Meds nearly killed me, hey Noods I want to tell you" 2D spoke with a hint of nervousness in his voice

"Me too" Noodle said blushing

At the same time they both said "I love you" then they blushed, Noodles blush just got redder

"2D-san" Noodle said to get the others attention

"Ye" 2D was cut off as a pair of soft lips met his, instead of breaking the kiss 2D deepened it. Noodle was the one to break the kiss as she needed air

"So its official then" 2D said dreamlike

"Hai Baka2D-San" Noodle cooed as she pulled 2D into a hug just a normal hug but for both of them the hug felt better then anything either of them had felt before

"How will we brake the news to the guys" 2D asked

"We know and D treat my baby girl well or else" Russel said from the door way

"For Satans' sake we've know longer then you two 'specially longer than Brainrot" Murdoc said as he sat down in a chair and lit a fag

"2D-san is not Brainrot, Murdoc-san" Noodles sternly pointed out

Russel and Murdoc just laughed while 2D just whispered "If it weren't for my Brain meds we wouldn't be 'ere"

-The End-

Translations

Ohayou = Good morning in Informal Japanese

Yokatta = Thank Goodness

Hai = Yes

Baka = Stupid or silly


End file.
